Megatron
Megatron is the Leader of the Predacons. A brilliant leader, but a rogue among the Tripredacus Council, he orchestrated the theft of the Disk and Key. Whatever his agenda is, it will be bad for Cybertron... or Earth. History Theft of the Golden Disk and Key Megatron was the star pupil of the crime lord, Cryotek, and successfully carried out his plan to steal the Golden Disk and Omega Key. Cryotek loved him like a son—which didn't stop him setting up Megatron to take the fall for the crime, knowing he'd betray him some day anyway. Unfortunately for Cryotek, "some day" was today—Megatron had everyone on the mission who wasn't loyal to him killed, had the data for the location of the Disk and Key secretly decoded by Tarantulas and then kept it for himself while directing the Maximals to his tutor. This was the first known time that Megatron would co-opt the plan of someone who thought they were the ones being manipulative and backstabbing, but it wouldn’t be the last. On Cybertron, Megatron wore removable transformable armor, which transformed into a missile-launching armored platform, over his basic bodyframe (which transformed into a hovertank). This quickly-discarded outer shell was possibly used to comply with the ratification of the Pax Cybertronia, which required Predacons to lay down their arms. A Predacon field commander before the peace, Megatron refused to comply with these new regulations and struck out on his own to destroy the Maximal Imperium. With some help from various sources, he assembled a crew of ragtag criminals and miscreants for the purpose of stealing both the Golden Disk and the Omega Key and using them to find Earth and what was hidden on it. Succeeding in stealing the disk, he, his lieutenant, and another accomplice fought their way past security, eliminating one guard and incapacitating, and easily dodging a late guard arrival. They were picked up by the Darkside, a ship stolen by the rest of their crew. Megatron instructed Tarantulas to study the disk for the coordinates of Earth while the Darksyde battled its several pursuers. Although they were followed by the Maximal ships, the Axalon and the Chromia 10, the Darksyde mission was also aided by a third ship crewed by the Predacon agents Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. Though the Chromia 10 and the Predacon ship were destroyed, the Darksyde was still followed by the Axalon. Megatron removed his transformable armor and patched a video feed through to the Axelons captain, Optimus Primal. Declaring himself the leader of the Predacons, Megatron opened a transwarp portal through which both ships traveled. Appearance Robot Mode His robot form is a a giant dark purple and gray humanoid robot, bigger than Rhinox. The T-Rex head became the right hand and the tail became a lance of some sort, being held by a four-fingered hand. The dino's legs became the lower legs with a metallic back heel balancing them. The two parts of the T-Rex's chest split and were mounted on his back. The chest of the robot looked high tech. The robot's head was metallic gray while his face plate was purple with two red eyes glowing with evil. Beast Mode His beast form is a purple T-Rex and later became a mechanical Transmetal T-Rex and finally a dark red Transmetal 2 dragon at the end of the series. Vehicle Mode His Vehicle mode has roller skates under his feet when they fold out to give him incredible speed on the ground and works as landing gear and has turbines on his sides that gives him flight in the air at top speed. Personality What distinguishes Megatron from the countless others who share this goal is his chutzpah. This is a guy who named himself after his faith's equivalent of the Antichrist. He is willing to risk everything—time, space, himself—if need be. He's willing to commit omnicide if it will further his goals. And there were times he would have won were it not for Optimus Primal. He has no friends, only pawns, or occasionally, pawns that are too reliable to risk losing. Because of this attitude, this superiority complex, he despises working with the very troops he needs to carry out his plans. His hubris does not make him very popular, and so he must rely on power and fear to rule them. In fact, he prefers mindless drones. Megatron is a gambler and can sometimes be a ham. (His manner of saying "Yesss..." is practically vaudevillian.) He has a twisted sense of humor and an over-developed sense of drama which rule everything he conceives, both long and short term. When he destroys you, he wants you to know that it was he who did this, and just how badly you were had. This is his greatest weakness. Like a Bond villain, he'll gladly boast to the hero at length about how smart and clever he was, giving his victim time to formulate a counterattack (he admits the Predacons sometimes gloat too much). He often sabotages himself by neglecting the quick and easy solutions for the bigger, meaner, and more complex. Skills/Abilties Megatron is skillful at orchestrating vast schemes by manipulating others into doing them for him—an idle suggestion here, a conspicuously-planted object of interest there. He knows his enemies, and these include some minions, inside and out and exactly how to provoke them. Prior to the signing of the Pax Cybertronia, Megatron was a field commander in the Predacon army, where he learned much about strategy and tactics. Category:Predacons Category:Villains Category:Cybertronian